


Restless

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A little bit of gore, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, The Great War, regis uses his magic, teenager cor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Cor gets wounded in battle during the great war (He's fifteen) Regis and Clarus are there to help.





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do some Cor whump and some younger Cor so this little fic was born. I had help from my friend @ragewerthers with some ideas since I was having a hard time with prompts. Their idea of a limping Cor made me craft this. I hope you all enjoy! :) 
> 
> Timeline is around M.E. 725 (Cor is 15, Clarus is 25, and Regis is 20)

A painful cry carried across the battle field once the fighting had ceased. Downed magitek soldiers didn’t sound human so that made the noise that much more disturbing. One of their own was hurt somewhere out in the mess of mangled metal limbs and parts. They didn’t have much time to regroup as a new wave of soldiers would be coming soon. The empire was relentless in their attacks.

“It’s coming from this direction.” Clarus uttered as he rushed off to investigate a nearby ditch.

“Where’s Cor?” Regis asked quickly as he followed his shield. The younger solider was known for disappearing during battle. His ability to handle a swarm of enemy magitek was unnerving at times. He’d usually reappear later covered in dirt and grease with his weapon at the ready. Nothing seemed to faze the kid. 

Clarus didn’t have time to answer. Once he got a clear view of the bottom of the ditch he began running through the debris. “Cor! Hang on!” He shouted. 

Regis could barely see anything. The ditch appeared to be filled with nothing but destroyed magitek units. Then he saw a human arm sticking out of the pile. Clarus had already reached the kid and was shoving armor away to free up space. A feeling of relief mixed with fear filled Regis’ gut. Cor was alive and seemed animated but he was obviously in a lot of pain. 

“Where does it hurt?” Clarus asked as he uncovered the youth. 

“My leg!” He ground out, “One – one of them got me in my leg.” He gasped.

Momentarily stunned by the sight Regis stalled a few feet away. He’d never seen Cor like this before. His face was pale and his blue eyes were watering from the pain. Regis watched as Clarus tried to summon a potion from the armiger. Nothing appeared. They’d run out and Regis hadn’t had time to replenish the stock.

“Reg,” Clarus hissed, “We need a potion now!”

Coming back to his senses Regis shook his head while waving his arms. “No, I can help.” He announced, “Cor if I hurt you tell me to stop.” Cor rolled his head to the side and locked eyes with Regis. His body was shaking and he looked so tired. Kneeling down in the dirt Regis examined the injury. His left leg had been shot several times. That would explain why he looked so pale, he was losing blood. 

Peeling back the bloodied cuff of Cor’s pant leg, Regis carefully placed his hands on his lower leg. Cor whimpered at the small movement and clamped his eyes shut. Clarus had a hold of his right hand and was gently stroking Cor’s forehead with the other. Despite his shield only being twenty-five years old he was usually the level headed one of their small group. Regis watched as Clarus flashed him a worried look. His shield was offering any small comfort he could to help Cor calm down.

Taking a deep breath Regis focused his magic and began pouring it into Cor’s body. Healing someone with magic was tricky. It required concentration and patience. A potion worked faster but wasn’t as accurate. Regis was able to treat Cor’s injuries with greater care since he was administering the magic via touch. A strangled cry broke his train of thought and he instantly worried he’d done more damage than good. 

Cor was panting and reaching out his free hand to try and grasp at Regis’ sleeve. “Don’t –don’t stop!” he begged, “It’s work –working.” He rasped.

“I’m hurting you.” Regis answered in desperation.

“I can – feel the – bullet coming out.” He breathed raggedly.

Shit, his magic was working. Potions didn’t remove bullets when you’d been shot, they only knitted the flesh back together. However, if Regis went slowly enough he could mend the flesh from the inside out while forcing the foreign objects out at the same time. 

After what felt like an eternity Regis stopped and opened his eyes. Cor was breathing a little better and his knuckles weren’t white anymore as he gripped Clarus’ hand. “Is the pain gone?” he ventured. 

Cor nodded and let his eyes slip closed. “Give me – a few minutes.” He whispered, “I can still fight.”

“I think perhaps a tactical retreat might be in order for today.” Regis huffed.

“No!” Cor exclaimed opening his eyes. “We need to continue.”

“Fine! Walk out of this ditch with me right now.” Regis ordered.

Cor shoved Clarus’ hand aside and made to sit up. To the kids credit he made it to standing position before collapsing into his shields arms. Clarus wasted no time hefting Cor up off the ground and walking out of the ditch. 

“I can walk!” Cor whined.

“You can’t even stand kiddo.” Clarus mumbled as they passed by. 

Regis followed behind closely and grabbed Cor’s weapon for safe keeping. They all needed to rest for the night; the day had been fraught with battle after battle. Despite Cor’s protests he had an arm slung around Clarus’ neck and was clearly trying to keep his eyes open. Once they’d reached camp he would most likely pass out. There was only so much a fifteen year old could handle. 

* * *

Soft voices drifted in and out of his consciousness as Cor focused on waking up. It took several seconds of concentration to pry his heavy eyelids open. Six he was exhausted. The dark fabric ceiling of their tent greeted his tired eyes. 

“How are you feeling?” A deep voice asked.

“Like hell.” He groaned. 

“Do you need Regis to use more magic?”

“No I’m tired.” Cor sighed. “Did the field report come in yet?” he asked quickly.

“Yes,” Clarus muttered angrily, “it’s not looking good, we may have to abandon this post soon as well.”

“We can’t let the nifs win.” Cor lamented.

“I know, so long as we stick together we might stand a chance.”

Realizing that Regis hadn’t joined in Cor lifted his head to get a better view of the tent. Their prince was passed out on his bedroll, seemingly dead to the world. “Is he feeling alright?”

“He used a lot of magic on your leg earlier and then once we got back, he sat for an hour and made potions.”

“Oh.” 

“I’m assuming that is why we found you like we did; you couldn’t heal yourself and continue on?” Clarus asked smugly.

“I thought I could make it back to you guys, but there were too many of them.” The memory of being overwhelmed by an entire squad of magitek soldiers came flooding back. The noise of them closing in and the pain from being shot made him shiver. 

Clutching at his shirt to wipe the sweat away from his palms Cor became aware that he wasn’t wearing his uniform anymore. “Hey what happened to my clothes?”

“You bled all over them silly.”

“This is your shirt right? Why is it so fucking soft?” he asked before he could stop himself. 

“Dunno, it came that way from the store.”

“I’m gonna get it dirty you sure you alright with me wearing it?”

Clarus sighed and shook his head. “Of course I’m okay with that, now will you shut up and rest.”

“This thing must have cost a lot of gil.” Cor continued on as he stroked the fabric again. 

A snicker from across the tent caused him to look up a second time. Regis had woken up and was laughing at them both. “Are you feeling better?” he asked with a smile. 

“Aside from my limbs feeling like lead I’m doing alright.”

Regis hummed in acknowledgment as he rolled over. “We need to get some food in you before you fall asleep again.”

“I’m not gonna fall asleep again!” Cor huffed, “I’m ready – tooooo,” his attempt to finish the sentence was interrupted by a yawn. “go back out.” He managed after a second. 

Clarus was laughing this time and reached over to hit him in the shoulder. “Relax and rest.” Groaning Cor laid his head back down and pouted.

After a moment of silence he spoke up. ““Thanks for saving me.” He was rewarded with Regis tenderly grabbing his ankle through the covers and squeezing. They bickered about things constantly, war would do that to people, but Cor knew he could always count on the prince. 

Clarus shifted so he could put on his boots. “I’m going to get us some food, try and stay awake until I get back okay?” He offered kindly as he reached out and ruffled Cor’s hair.

“I’ll shock him with magic to keep him awake.” Regis announced with a smirk. 

“Talking works too!” Cor huffed. “Clarus hurry, he’s gonna fry me!” The shield merely rolled his eyes and left the tent. Regis didn’t end up using his magic and opted to talk instead. Thankfully it worked and Cor was able to stay awake long enough for Clarus to return with the food.

The shield helped him sit up and even stayed close by so Cor could use his arm as support. He still wasn’t strong enough to stay upright and Regis for once didn’t pick on him for it. “Why does blood loss make you so tired?” He grumbled part way through his meal. 

“They don’t call it ‘life blood’ for no reason.” Regis offered. 

“I need to be ready to fight tomorrow.”

Sighing Clarus poked him in the shoulder. “You can rest as long as you need Cor. Going into battle ill prepared isn’t going to help anything.”

“I know, but we can’t let the nif’s get anymore territories.” 

“We are working on it kiddo, please relax and rest.”

Cor nodded and leaned into Clarus’ side. He could feel the pulls of sleep on his body even though he wanted to stay awake. It didn’t help that Clarus was a freaking walking furnace. The warmth felt so good and he could feel his eyelids drooping. He was vaguely aware of his plate being taken away. Next, the strong arm around his back slowly levered him back down on his bedroll. 

Staying silent as Clarus pulled the blanket up over him Cor decided that maybe he could go to sleep. He knew the next day would be more fighting, but it lessened the pain of battle to fight alongside people he cared about. They had to continue on and be strong if they were to ever stand a chance against Niflheim. Closing his eyes he focused on calming his mind. It wasn’t long after that he drifted off into a deep slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks!


End file.
